Trundle/Ability Details
Abilities % of their maximum health. *'Range:' 1000 (estimate) |innatedetail = Decompose is a passive ability that activates whenever an enemy unit in a radius around Trundle dies, healing him for an amount based on the dying unit's maximum health. *Dying neutral monsters will activate Decompose, even if their killer is an enemy. *Decompose does not activate on destroying structures. |firstname = Rabid Bite |firstinfo = (Active): Trundle enhances his next standard attack to instead bite his opponent, dealing physical damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of his attack damage. This attack increases Trundle's attack damage for 8 seconds, with his opponent losing half of this amount for the same duration. *'Cost:' 30 mana *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Rabid Bite is an autoattack modifier that causes Trundle's next autoattack to have its strength modified by a percentage of Trundle's attack damage, while adding bonus physical damage. Additionally, Trundle gains bonus attack damage for 8 seconds while the attacked target loses half of this amount for the duration. *Rabid Bite resets Trundle's attack timer on cast. *Rabid Bite's cooldown does not begin until the enhanced attack buff is used or expires. *Rabid Bite moves Trundle slightly closer to the target upon attack. *Rabid Bite's debuff does not stack. Applying Rabid Bite to an already debuffed target will only refresh the duration of the effect. **Rabid Bite's damage buff does not stack. If Trundle uses Rabid Bite on a different target, he will not gain the damage buff twice. *Rabid Bite will not land through blinds. |secondname = Contaminate |secondinfo = (Active): Trundle infects a target location with his curse for 8 seconds, gaining attack speed, movement speed, and crowd control reduction while standing on it. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds *'Range to Center of AoE:' 900 *'Diameter of AoE:' 1000 (estimate) |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Contaminate is a ground targeted area of effect ability, marking a target area for 8 seconds. While Trundle is within this area he gains bonus attack speed, movement speed and crowd control reduction. * Contaminate has no cast time. * Contaminate's bonuses do not linger and immediately expire when Trundle leaves the area. * Contaminate stacks multiplicatively with tenacity and Tenacious, giving a maximum of crowd control reduction. |thirdname = Pillar of Filth |thirdinfo = (Active): Trundle creates a plagued beacon at a target location for 6.5 seconds, which becomes impassable terrain and slows all nearby enemy units while they are in the vicinity of it and for 1.25 seconds after they leave the area. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Range:' 1000 *'Pillar Diameter:' 125 *'Slow Diameter:' 375 (estimate) *'Sight Diameter:' 1200 (estimate) |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Pillar of Filth is a ground targeted area of effect ability that creates a circular area of impassible terrain for 6.5 seconds at the target location. Enemy units in a radius around this pillar are slowed, the effect lingering for 1.25 seconds after leaving the area. * negates slow. * If cast directly onto a champion (enemy, friendly and Trundle himself) it will push them slightly to the side, but will not interrupt channelling. *Pillar of Filth reveals fog of war in the area. *Pillar of Filth can be used to block the final destination of some dash spells like , , and . This prevents the damage, crowd control effects, and affects the final positioning of such spells. *The ability deals 1 true damage, for the purposes of drawing tower aggro. It also serves to remove abilities such as and . |ultiname = Agony |ultiinfo = (Active): Trundle immediately steals health (by dealing magic damage) and a percentage of their armor and magic resistance from his target. Over the next 6 seconds the amount of health, armor, and magic resistance stolen is doubled. *'Cost:' 75 mana *'Range:' 700 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Agony is a targeted ability that deals magic damage and debuffs a target enemy unit for 6 seconds, reducing its armor and magic resistance. The debuff will also deal damage over time and further reduce the target's defense statistics over the duration. Trundle is healed for the damage dealt by Agony, and gains armor and magic resistance equal to the amount lost by his target. }} }} References Category:Champion Ability Details